London
London town. From humble beginnings to the horrors of war and beyond, it has been a stalwart and iconic city that has survived the ages. From serf to noble to kings and pawns, it had seen the machinates of many over the centuries. The mighty...The low....And the Hidden. Here, the Burial Agency of the Church and the Clocktower and Ministry of Magic share divided territory. Diagon Alley and Knockturn act as surface amusements for those unwilling to descend into the Troll Market, beneath London Bridge. Old ghosts haunt byways and the fog contains strange monsters and stranger men. This is a town of beginnings and stories. A town where it can be said that small things transform into larger and more dangerous preludes. Welcome to the Hidden London. Locales Besides the usual haunts and various, insofar as the Hidden are concerned, there are several places in question to visit. The Clocktower - '''The Clock Tower is currently the headquarters and main branch of the Mage's Association, the departments that compose it as well as the workshops of its members (which are mainly underground facilities) are located in the ''British Museum''. It is only a venerable museum to normal people of course. However, some affiliated buildings and institutions are known to be located elsewhere. An example of those would be the Norwich Student Dormitory. From the outside, Clock Tower appears to be an appealing and welcoming place, but the truth is not so bright. Actually, the inner workings of the place are ruled by the power struggles between several factions of Magi. Clock Tower is currently under the control of a pseudo-aristocratic elite called the Lords. Each Lord holds great political power within the Association just by himself, and there is also those who associate themselves to other talented Magi or an important Magi lineage in a sponsor-sponsored relationship so to increase their influence. '''Diagon Alley - '''Diagon Alley is a cobblestone-paved wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the ''Leaky Cauldron'''''. Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. All items on the Hogwarts supply list can be bought at Diagon Alley. The alley is completely hidden from the Muggle world which is right outside of its boundaries. It is very large in area and essentially the centre of wizarding London for the Ministry of Magic. '''The London Bridge Troll Market - '''A much more dangerous, if overwhelming place, similar to Diagon Alley but more geared towards the less humanoid and more fantastic races. Trolls, Fae, Vampire and more- Here, the inhuman can perform their work and sell their wares without the wizards or the Church poking their nose around. Wizards and Church agents are looked down upon, for the elitism of the former and the busybody nature of the latter. Its also the first step towards the Underground Kingdom; A Faerie based community that lives in the abandoned subways of London. '''The Underground Kingdom - '''A faerieland that resembles a great hall, mostly dwarfs of the Wyld though representives of Summer and Winter likewise find residence here. Iron is expressly forbidden and the laws of Faerie are in full effect. There is no 'ruler' or mayor per se, they simply are. '''Saint Giles Monastery - '''The training grounds of the Burial Agency, disguised as a religious center. Room and board are provided to students from all over- Army, airforce, law enforcement and the like, each with a deep faith and from all walks of religion to be trained as Gods agents on earth. As both hunters and diplomats, though lately some talk has been expressed that they've been leaning more for one then the other as of the past few years. The head of the agency is Sister Aremeth. Trivia * In his first appearance, as a newcomer to London, Lucifer is seen reading a newspaper about Sherlock from the BBC series. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Locations